Rêve Étrange
by tatouille23
Summary: Rose Weasley fait depuis près de sept mois toujours le même rêve et cela chaque nuit. Elle décide alors de faire des recherches...RW/SM
1. Chapter 1

Je me réveille tous les jours avec cette même sensation de vide soudain. Je repousse doucement les couvertures du lit et me lève silencieusement dans le but de ne pas réveiller mes amies du dortoir. Et je me faufile rapidement dans la salle de bain afin de prendre ma douche. Et tous les matins c'est pareil.

Chaque nuit je fais le même rêve : une folle nuit d'amour avec…je n'en ai aucune idée. Voilà mon problème. Toujours la même personne, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes paroles rassurantes, les mêmes mots d'amour, la même peau douce. Seulement je n'ai jamais réussi à voir son visage. Pas une seule fois. Et cela depuis maintenant presque sept mois.

Pourtant je suis sûre que je le connais. Je suis presque certaine qu'il fait parti de mon entourage. Peut-être même que je le croise tous les jours dans les couloirs de l'école ou même pendant un cours quelconque que nous avons en commun. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être est-ce juste mon imagination. Peut-être est-ce juste mon désir d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour les parents que j'ai.

Car oui j'avoue que j'ai déjà eu un faible pour quelques garçons ; normal à dix-sept ans me direz-vous. Et si seulement certains d'ente eux se sont également intéressé à moi, j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas pour mes beaux yeux mais simplement pour apparaître dans les journaux comme la nouvelle conquête de la fille des héros de guerre Ron et Hermione Weasley.

Vous l'avez compris, je suis Rose Weasley, dix-sept ans, élève de 7ème année à Gryffondor de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, préfète-en-chef et accessoirement une des meilleurs, si ce n'est pour dire la meilleure, élèves de ma promotion. Et oui, je ressemble énormément à ma mère, si ce n'est les cheveux roux que j'ai hérité des Weasley.

C'est bientôt la fin de l'année. Dans deux petits mois je finis mes études ici et je vais devoir entrer dans la vie active. Les A.S.P.I.C. sont tous près et je n'ai pas encore révisé. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête : cette saleté de rêve.

Je ne dis pas qu'il ne me plaît pas, bien au contraire même. Mais il a quelque chose de si réel que lorsque je me réveille en sueur tous les jours dans mon lit, je me sens extrêmement seule. Quand je repense au moment où j'ai commencé à avoir ce rêve : je ne comprenais pas comment _je_ pouvais avoir ce genre de rêve et en plus _apprécier. _Puis je me suis rendue à l'évidence que c'était tout de même normal pour une fille de mon âge. Mais tout de même…_toutes_ les nuits ? Je me disais que j'étais devenu une vraie obsédée…jusqu'à ce que je réalise, bien plus tard malheureusement, que la personne qui me faisait ressentir tout cela – car oui je _ressentais _– était toujours la même. À chaque fois. Et d'ailleurs sûrement réelle. Et à force de « passer toutes mes nuits avec lui » j'ai finis par en tomber amoureuse. Sans même le connaître lui, mais connaissant son corps par cœur.

Je connais la moindre partie de son corps ; ses jambes musclées, ses cuisses et ses fesses bien fermes, son ventre plat et ses abdominaux tellement bien dessinés, où se trouve un magnifique tatouage représentant un dragon qui déploie ses gigantesques ailes de temps à autre et qui semble chatouilleux lorsque j'y passe ma langue, ses bras eux aussi musclés, son cou fin…et ça s'arrête là. Je ne sais rien sur son visage, absolument rien.

J'ai bien sûr fait des recherches. Et ça n'a rien donné pour l'instant. Le seul livre qui a peut-être une réponse pour les questions que je me pose sur cet étrange rêve avait été emprunté par un élève. J'ai demandé à la bibliothécaire de me le mettre de côté et normalement je dois aller le chercher aujourd'hui même.

Je consulte rapidement ma montre pour voir que la bibliothèque vient tout juste d'ouvrir. J'enfile un jeans et un t-shirt quelconque et emprunte les longs couloirs, encore vides et silencieux vu l'heure, qui mènent à la bibliothèque.

Celle-ci se trouve encore vide ; excepté Mrs. Pince. Je m'approche alors de son bureau avec un immense sourire :

« Bonjour Mrs. Pince. Je me demandais si vous aviez le livre que je vous avais demandé il y a quelques jours. »

Elle ne répond même pas et me tends simplement un vieux livre à la reliure de cuire rouge. Le titre y est marqué par des lettres grises qui commencent à être effacée par le temps. La bibliothécaire soupire d'agacement, me faisant comprendre qu'il vaut mieux que je prenne l'ouvrage plutôt que de le contempler. Tellement sympathique cette Mrs. Pince ; et encore je crois qu'elle m'aime bien vu le temps que je passe dans son antre.

Tout en marchant vers le parc je commence à rechercher le sujet qui m'intéresse réellement : les rêves à répétition. Ah voilà :

_Il peut arriver à certains sorciers de faire plusieurs fois le même rêve. Ce phénomène peut s'expliquer de plusieurs manières : le sorcier en question peut posséder la faculté de prédire l'avenir et l'événement du rêve devrait se produire prochainement ; mais ceci n'arrive que très rarement. L'explication la plus simple et commune est simplement qu'un évènement qui se soit passé dans la vie de la personne concernée ayant un point en commun avec le rêve ai plût et que le subconscient refuse de l'effacer de sa mémoire. Cependant, si le rêve se prolonge sur trop de nuits (généralement plus de trois mois), cala équivaut à un souvenir du sorcier, identique au rêve, qui a été effacé de sa mémoire._

Assise au pied de mon arbre préféré, près du Lac Noir, je fixe mon regard sur le livre, lisant et relisant la dernière phrase. Je sens mon cœur qui bat plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire et le rouge me monter aux joues. Ça veut dire que…que j'ai réellement vécu ce que je rêve ? J'ai couché avec quelqu'un et je ne m'en souviens même pas. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma première fois. Merlin.

Je finis pas relâcher le livre et les larmes commencent à couler silencieusement sur mes joues. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ? Et surtout _qui_ a fait ça ? Qui aurait eu envie de coucher avec moi et puis de…me faire tout oublier ? Qui ? Et pour quelles raisons ?

« Alors Weasley encore en train de pleurnicher ? » lance une voix moqueuse tout en s'approchant.

Je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir. Pas maintenant. Pas lui et pas après ce que je viens de découvrir. Je lève alors la tête après avoir brièvement essuyé mes larmes pour lui dire de dégager. Mais alors que je m'apprête à lui crier dessus, mes mots se perdent dans ma gorge.

Scorpius Malfoy est là, debout devant moi, en short de bain. Son torse est découvert et je peux donc admirer tout le haut de son corps. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me choque. Non, c'est le tatouage qu'il a. Un énorme dragon qui déploie ses ailes.

Malfoy semble alors remarquer ce que j'observe et son visage pâlit dangereusement quand il se baisse pour voir le titre du chapitre que je lisais il y a tout juste quelques minutes.

J'ai couché avec Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. Et lui il m'a effacé la mémoire. Les larmes inondent nouvellement mes joues et je murmure simplement :

« Pourquoi ? » 


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Miss DS et myym pour vos reviews et voilà la suite que vous vouliez avoir pour une fois que je suis rapide ! lol. Bisouxx

J'aimerais avoir la force de le gifler. De le frapper. Mais la seule chose que j'aie encore le courage de faire est de rechercher à comprendre.

Nous n'avons jamais été amis. Nous n'avons jamais été ennemis pour autant. Mon père n'a jamais supporté le sien et vice-versa. Il est à Serpentard, je suis à Gryffondor. À part quelques provocations dues au fait que nous nous battons pour avoir la place de meilleur élève, nous ne nous parlons que pour les réunions de préfets-en-chef. Alors pourquoi avons-nous couché ensemble ? Et pourquoi m'avoir ensuite effacé la mémoire ?

J'attends toujours sa réponse, assise au pied de l'arbre. J'essuie alors mes larmes d'un geste rageur et me lève, me postant face à lui. Il a au moins vingt centimètres de plus que moi ; je dois lever les yeux pour croiser son regard si troublant.

« Putain Malfoy, réponds merde ! Réponds ! »

Il baisse les yeux, regarde les miens durant un moment. Il paraît si triste que j'en reviens presque à avoir de la peine pour lui. Mais non je ne dois pas. Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait.

« Je suis désolé… » murmure-t-il doucement avant de s'enfuir.

Il part. Je le vois courir le plus possible de moi, sans un seul regard en arrière. Je suis seule, j'ai été usée et abandonnée. Je m'effondre alors au sol, mes jambes me lâchent. Les larmes coulent maintenant sans s'arrêter sans que je puisse les contrôler. Mes yeux doivent sûrement être rouges. Comment a-t-il osé ?

Une larme tombe sur le livre encore ouvert qui se trouve au sol, y créant une petite tâche. Je relis vaguement le paragraphe qui a tout déclenché. J'ai couché avec Scorpius Malfoy et lui il m'a effacé la mémoire. C'était horrible à ce point ?

Ce n'est que lorsque mon ventre gargouille bien plus tard que je me décide à me lever et à rejoindre la cuisine du vieux château afin d'avaler quelque chose. Après avoir chatouillé la poire, je m'asseye à une des tables, mes yeux embués de larmes. Une elfe, Sila, m'apporte rapidement le bol de céréales que je lui ai demandé. Je me force à en avaler quelques uns, bien que l'envie de vomir me prenne tout de même à chaque bouchée.

« Merci Sila » j'entends alors provenir de l'autre côté de l'imitation de la Grande Salle.

Je lève alors les yeux de mon bol encore bien rempli pour apercevoir des cheveux d'un blond argenté. Malfoy est assis à la table des Serpentards, dos à moi. Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir déjà vu et semble pensif.

Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? J'en tellement envie de m'approcher de lui, de lui demander encore une fois pourquoi a-t-il fait ça. Mon cœur bat plus vite, le rouge me monte aux joues, je tremble. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je…je ne veux pas l'aimer ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à contrôler ce que je ressens ?!

« Malfoy… » dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Il me regarde surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je le retrouve ici, tout comme moi je ne pensais pas le trouver aussi. « Je veux juste comprendre. Rien de plus, je… » ma voix se brise réalisant ce que je vais dire. « Je te laisserai tranquille après. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi et j'estime en avoir le droit. »

Je n'aurais jamais crû voir Scorpius Malfoy baisser les yeux devant quelqu'un une fois, et deux fois encore moins. Pourtant, comme il l'a fait plus tôt dans le parc, il baisse les yeux devant moi et prend une profonde inspiration avant de débuter :

« Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ça tu sais. Mais j'ai paniqué. Le…le soir de la rentrée, malheureusement je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, il y avait une fête réservée aux 7ème années dans la Salle sur Demande. Je me souviens que tu avais d'abord refusé prétextant qu'une préfète-en-chef ne pouvait permettre que ça arrive » ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire, les yeux brillant perdus dans ses souvenirs. « J'ai réussis à te convaincre que ça pouvait être agréable, même pour toi. Je n'avais pas prévu…_ça_. Vers la fin de la soirée, je…je t'ai embrassé. On avait trop bu, tous les deux. J'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps. Je n'avais jamais osé te dire quoi que se soit, les petites piques que l'on s'envoyait de temps à autre étaient, dans mon esprit, le seul moyen que j'avais pour te parler. J'avoue que c'est l'alcool qui m'a aidé sur ce point-là. Et puis… » il semble hésité et, même si je sais, ou plutôt devine, ce qui c'est passé par la suite, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir l'entendre de sa bouche. « Tu avais répondu à mon baiser, une chose en a entrainée une autre et…et voilà. »

Il fait tout pour ne pas croiser mon regard. J'ai de la peine à croire que c'est avec l'héritier de Drago Malfoy que je suis en ce moment-même. Il a l'air si…si humain de ce qu'il est normalement. Il a presque l'air…déçu de sa propre attitude.

« Et ensuite ? » je demande nerveuse.

« Ensuite ? Je me suis réveillé le matin et j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait : j'avais profité de toi. Et j'ai paniqué. J'ai paniqué parce que je savais que jamais tu n'allais accepter ce qui s'était passé. J'ai paniqué parce que je ne voulais pas que ta…non-amitié envers moi se transforme en haine. J'ai paniqué parce que…parce que j'ai déjà couché avec des dizaines de filles et que jamais je n'ai ressenti ce que j'avais ressenti toute la nuit et le matin alors que tu dormais serrée contre moi. J'ai eu peur. Alors j'ai fait ce qui m'a semblé être la meilleure solution pour nous deux. »

Cette fois-ci, il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Et c'est moi qui les baisse. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis sensée dire après ce long discours. Je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier de m'avoir raconté tous ses détails sur ses…sentiments ou lui en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir fait un bref résumé sur les faits.

Alors, je fais comme lui : je fais ce qui me semble être la meilleure solution. Je me penche vers lui et dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue. Juste un effleurement. Et je sors de la pièce, après un dernier sourire.

Alors ça donne quoi ? Il ne reste plus qu'un petit chapitre qui ne devrait normalement pas trop tarder...))


	3. Chapter 3

«Tu es sûre que ça va aller comme ça?»

Je me tourne pour la centième fois vers mon blond préféré pour lui assurer qu'il est absolument parfait dans son élégante robe de soirée. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? 'Me dit pas que j'ai un épis qui…»

«Scorp' calme-toi s'il te plaît.» je demande en essayant de me calmer moi aussi. «Je rigole en voyant comment tu es nerveux, c'es tout. Et tu es parfait je te l'ai déjà dit.»

«On dirait que tu ne le connais pas.» réplique-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

«Il t'adore, arrête.»

«Il m'adore en tant qu'assistant. Pas en tant que fiancé de sa fille-chérie.»

« Oui et quand on va arriver à ce dîner il ne saura pas encore qu'on est fiancés et quand il le saura il ne fera aucune scène devant toute la famille et surtout devant ma mère. »

« Et c'est censé me rassurer ? » demande-t-il avec un air effrayé, me regardant à travers le miroir.

« Ça va bien se passer, je te le promets… » dis-je en lui déposant un doux baiser sur la joue, ce qui, je le sais, le rassure immédiatement.

En effet, quelques années se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai découverts ce que ce blond m'a fait. Au début, ça n'a été facile ni pour moi, ni pour lui, ni pour personne d'ailleurs. Autant dire que ses amis n'appréciaient pas beaucoup qu'il soit ami avec une Gryffondor et que les miens, bien qu'ils respectaient mon choix, ne faisaient rien pour montrer qu'ils le désapprouvaient. Surtout que notre amitié n'a pas duré très longtemps.

Flash-back

_C'est le dernier jour de et je suis assise au bord du Lac, là où j'ai rendez-vous avec Scorpius, comme tous les jours depuis près de d'un mois maintenant. Cet endroit est devenu notre coin à nous ; personne n'y vient jamais. _

_On s'y retrouve tous les jours après les cours afin de discuter de tout et de rien, On se rend ensuite ensemble à la Grande Salle où, au début, les autres nous regardaient comme si on était tous les deux atteints d'une forte fièvre. La première fois, j'avoue que s'a m'avait perturbé un peu et que j'avais surtour envie de me cacher des tous ces regards curieux ou étonnés pour certains et dégoutés pour d'autres. _

_La main de mon nouvel ami avait serré la mienne dans une tentative de me rassurer en même temps que son regard que je devinais glacial parcourait la salle, s'assurant qu'il n'y aurait aucun commentaire ; du moins tant qu'il serait présent._

_Je lui avais alors accordé un sourire reconnaissant avant d'aller rejoindre mes amis et lui les siens, chacun à sa table mais toujours de forme à pouvoir croiser son regard._

_Depuis, nous sommes comme qui dirait inséparables. J'ai enfin arrêté ces rêves, étant donné que Scorpius, autrement dit celui qui m'a jeté le sort, m'a tout raconté et que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Non nous n'avons pas recouché ensemble et oui nous sommes de simples amis. _

_Je ne dis pas que je ne l'aime pas ; c'est plutôt le contraire, seulement je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà la force de tout lui pardonner et de pouvoir faire comme s'il ne m'avait pas effacé la mémoire. _

_Perdue dans mes souvenirs, je ne remarque pas que quelques personnes s'approche de moi, toutes en maillots de bain. Des mains gélées, sûrement sorties du lac il y a à peine quelques minutes, se posent sur mes épaules, me faisant sursauter :_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hugo ?! » je m'écrie._

_« Et toi alors ? » réplique-t-il immédiatement. « Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton blondinet, là ? »_

_Je me rends alors compte qu'il est déjà passé de l'heure à laquelle on était censé se retrouver depuis un bon moment ; il n'est donc pas venu. _

_« Je l'ai vu se rendre dans les cachots avec une fille de Serpentard » murmure mon frère avec ce sourire que je déteste chez lui ; il n'a jamais aimé Scorpius et fait tout ce qu'il peut pour nous séparer. _

_Je ne réponds pas et me lève pour aller à sa recherche, imaginant déjà le sourire qui orne les lèvres d'Hugo. _

_Mes pas me conduisent immédiatement vers la salle de classe vide au fond du couloir ; celle que Scorpius s'est attitré comme sa salle. Plus je me rapproche, mieux j'entends des voix qui en proviennent. Celle de Scorpius. Celle d'une…femme ? que je ne connais pas. Celle de…Merlin…_Drago Malfoy ?

_« Drago, s'il te plaît, calme-toi ! » ordonne la voix de la femme. _

_Je continue de m'approcher, faisant le moindre bruit possible ; la porte est entre-ouverte. _

_« Comment veux-tu que je me calme, Asteria ? Notre fils a décidé de passer son temps avec une Weasley ! Une _Weasley_ ! »_

_« C'est une famille très respectable, Drago… » murmure la mère de Scorpius. _

_Je suis maintenant collée à la porte, la peur au ventre ; si je bouge ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre vers l'avant la porte se mettra à grincer et je serais repérée. _

_« C'est…c'est la fille du pouilleux et de dents-de-lapin ! » s'écrie Malfoy Senior, comme si cela expliquait tout. _

_« Ça suffit, Père. » La voix de Scorpius est calme, mais je devine par son ton qu'il a le visage fermé et qu'il est sérieux. « Je vous respecte énormément et vous le savez, cependant en aucun cas je ne vous permettrai d'insulter la famille de la fille que j'aime, et donc ma future famille. »_

_La…la…la _fille qu'il aime_ ? Il m'aime ?_

_Je suis tellement surprise que je fais un mini-pas en avant ; faisant grincer la porte et trois paires d'yeux se posent sur moi. _

_Scorpius est devenu pâle comme un mort, Mrs Malfoy a un regard impassible sur moi, que je devine cependant bienveillant, et Drago Malfoy me regarde avec colère._

_« Euh…bonjour ? » je murmure honteuse. Mes yeux se baissent rapidement, comme si le fait de ne pas les voir les empêchait, eux, de me voir._

_« Que…Rose ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_« Je…Hugo m'a dit que tu étais là avec…avec une fille et…euh…» silence. Que suis-je censé dire ? Que j'étais jalouse ?_

_« Bien…nous allons vous laisser car nous avons un dîner que nous ne voulons en aucun cas manquer, n'est-ce pas Drago-chéri ? »_

_Les paroles de Mrs Malfoy précèdent des bruits de pas qui passent juste à côté de moi. La femme passe une main rassurante sur mon épaule au passage, comme pour me rassurer._

_Je me retrouve alors face à Scorpius Malfoy, sans savoir quoi dire. C'est lui qui brise ce silence pesant, reprenant mes paroles d'un mois auparavant et me faisant sentir encore pire qu'avant :_

_« __Je veux __juste comprendre pourquoi tu es là. Rien de plus ; j__e te laisserai tranquille après. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi et j'estime en avoir le droit. »_


End file.
